CUTS!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Snow White, Kelinci dan Buaya, suami takut istri, Red Cliff, Mama, Japan Horror. Saposeh yang kagak suka ama berjuta pilem di dunia? Karena itu, kita kagak bakel pake Aktor ato Aktris. Kita pake... Tokoh-tokoh SENGOKU BASARA! Penasaran pilemnya gimana? View please?
1. Chapter 1

My first FF and game in his Fandom, mohon di maklumi... ^^" Okey, gak usah banyak chinchong, kita mulai aja!

* * *

Chapters 1

.

Di kerajaan Nobunaga, yang sepi, sunyi, banjir(?), dan tentram. Nobunaga Oda sedang duduk sopan sambil menghirup bau segelas teh melati di teras halaman yang berbau asap(?), soalnya Ranmaru Mori lagi bakar ubi buat Nohime ama Nobunaga...

Ranmaru: Eh, rumputnya kurang ni... Nohime-sama

Nohime: Ya tinggal pangkas ajakan?

Ranmaru: pangkas? Kalo pake gunting ntar tangan bengkak, jamin deh...

Nohime: pemangkas rumput?

Ranmaru: di pinjem Yukimura buat mangkas rumput yang mirip hutan rimba.

Nohime: dasar Sanada miskin...

Nobunaga: susah amat, amat aja kagak susah. Pake aja cukur jenggot milik Ujimasa Hojo.

Nohime: pinjem? Ga jaman! Beli kek...

Nobunaga: (Deathglare)

Nohime: ...

Ranmaru: (pencet tombol pencukur jenggot, tiba-tiba ketarek ama pencukur rambut) eh...

Nobunaga: (korban yang dikejar pencukur jenggot) MATIIN! MATIIN! MATIIN GA? CEPEET MATEIN! SIAAL LO RANMAROOO!

Ranmaru: (ketarek) KAGAK BISA PAMAAAAAAN...

Nohime: (jalan ke colokan listrik, cabut)

Pencukur jenggot: (berhenti)

Ranmaru: adoooh... (jatuh)

Nobunaga: hosh, hosh, hosh... RANMAROOO! (tembak Ranmaru di tempat)

Oichi: (tiba-tiba datang) kakak! Ada... (datang-datang, jawsdrop)

Nohime: eh? Oichi-chan, ada apa ini?

Nobunaga: (masih dor-dor Ranmaru)

Ranmaru: (loncat-loncat) MAAP PAMAN!

Nobunaga: kagak ampun!

Oichi: KAKAK! ADA SURAT NIII! (tereak dikuping Nobunaga)

Nobunaga: (puyeng) Oichi... Ada apa? Surat? Saposeh?

Oichi: tertulis... Idih, pake bahasa Planet!

Nohime: (sambar surat, lalu baca) huff, ini dari Author. Dia bilang "Yo! Pak bro, wa mo kase mission!(bacanya abnormal bener *DiDOR Nohime) kalian, kalian, kalian... Harus ngumpulin oreng, buat-buat drama! Ngerti kagak? Ngumpulin orang! Kalo gak, lo dipecat dan kagak kasi ampuen! Nah, bole kumpulin orang-oreng maksimal lima ORANG! Tu, denger ga? Lima Orang! Bye..."

Semua: (surat kagak jeles)

Nohime: bagaimana?

Nobunaga: hm... Kayaknya bukan cumen kita yang dikase surat, paste banyak. Makanya cuma lima orang. Author pelit. (*Nobunaga diBazooka Author)

Ranmaru: bagaimana ni?

Nobunaga: kita harus ngumpulin orang! Oichi! Daftarin siapa yang jago... Akting!

Oichi: HAI! (Ngancir)

Ranmaru: (nyadar, kalo dia kagak di ajak)

Nohime: Apa kamu yaken?

Nobunaga: begini baru lebih awal! Kalo gue sampe telet... Gue bakal KALAH... Dan dipecet ama Author...

Nohime: Selama dua hari, harus slesai ni...

Nobunaga: WHAAAT'S!? AUTHOR GILO! MANA BISA NGAPAL DIALOG DALEM WAKTO DUA HAREY?

Nohime: kita buat yang pendek-pendek, tapi oke aja...

Nobunaga: ngomong emang gampang! Buktiin!

Nohime: gue cuma pringatin aja kok!

Ranmaru: udah, udah, udah... Maksimalkan lima orang, paman nyuratin berapa?

Nobunaga: ...

Nohime: napa?

Nobunaga: ...

Ranmaru: paman? Paman? Hellow...

Nobunaga: GUE MALA MILI YANG JAGO AKTING! BUKAN MENGHAPAL...

Nohime: (tepok jidat)

Ranmaru: gimana ni? Oichi-chan dah keburu kabur ama Nagamasa...

Nohime: Sudahlah, itu juga oke...

Nobunaga: fatal...

Ranmaru: sabar.

.

.

.

* * *

Masi pertama, jadi kurang lucu ato garing gitu yah? Okay, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutkan cerita gaje nan ancur! GOOOOOO!

Kaien-Aerknard:

Waduuuuh, susah, but wa tesnya ntar disuatu tempat, tentuya didrama...

:

Ngakak bukan? Hem... ChikaDate? Wooooooooooooooooookeh!

Gessie:

Yah, oke deh! Kita protes ama Nobu-senmpai ntarnya!

Nanachika:

Siiiiiip! Update up!

* * *

Chapters 2

.

-Dirumah Sanada Yukimura-

Yukimura: hah, ha, hah, hah...

Takeda: YUKIMURA! Masih kuraaaaaaaaang!

Yukimura: HAI! *Dorong dorong pemangkas rumput dengan kecepatan super ligat - Gapapa,, asal ga nabrak temboook... #Author di pangkas Sanada*

Takeda: masih kurang! Ayo, kau pasti bisa Yukimura!

Yukimura: (mulai terharu #Jiaaaaah, lebay) Takeda-sama... (hapus air mata)

Oichi: kok kayak bener bener udah main drama yah...?

Nagamasa: hush, dengerkan sampai akhir. (MalingDialogDotKom)

Yukimura: *dorong pemangkas rumput ke persembunyian Oichi & Nagamasa)

Oichi & Nagamasa: lariiiiiiiii!

Yukimura: lho? Kayaknya denger suara deh... Ah, udahlah... *Ngelanjutin mangkas*

.

Nagamasa: gila, hampir aja kita ketahuan...

Oichi: eh, eh, eh, kita ambil aja Sanada itu...

Nagamasa: knapa?

Oichi: soalnya diakan juga lumayan pinter ngucapin kata kata.

Nagamasa: oke! *Siapin kerangkeng*

Kembali ke rumah Yukimura Sanada...

Takeda: *kedalem rumah buat bikin teh*

Yukimura: *ngumpulin daun buat bakar ubi*

Oichi: sekarang!

Yukimura: eh?

Nagamasa: *tangkap Yukimura, masukin kerangkeng*

Yukimura: TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAK! KALIAN SIAPA! TOLOOOOONG! ADA YANG INGIN MEMPERJUALKANKU!

Nagamasa: *tarik kerangkeng* gila, lasak banget ini anak! Kita apain buat dia diem?

Oichi: seret aja, biarin...

Nagamasa: *seret kerangkeng yang kayak ada anjing rabies #Dibakar Sanada*

Kembali ke rumah Yukimura Sanada...

Takeda: lho? Yukimura? *Binggung tiba tiba hilang sekejap mata* apa... Jangan jangan dia ditangkep UFO!? POLISIIIIIIII!

.

Kendo Masamune Date...

Masamune: Hiat!

Kojuro: Wessss... Masamune-sama...

Masamune: yeah!?

Kojuro: kalo lagi cuci papan iklan Kendo jangan kayak lagi perang...

Masamune: biar mantab! You have to tried it, Kojuro!

Kojuro: ... *Sweatdrop, Kojuro ngomong dalem hati: Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku bakal ketularan gila!*

Masamune: ayolah, kita bisa jadi band sama sama... *tepuk punggung Kojuro*

Kojuro: ... *Ngarep lu!*

Masamune: hem? Kayaknya dari tadi ada yang ngeliatin kita...

Oichi: *masang mata kayak kucing ngeliat cicak #Author ditonjok Oichi*

Nagamasa: *sikap tampang seperti elang ngeliatin kelinci ular #Author dibakar Nagamasa*

Kojuro: iya ni... Kayak ada rada rada serem gituuuuu... Hi, mengancam bener...

Masamune: tutup aja yuk pintunya... *jalan ke pintu*

Nagamasa: *muncul kayak hantu, kerangkeng Masamune* kucing dalem karung!

Oichi: kabuuuuuur!

Kojuro: MASAMUNE-SAMAAAAAA! MALING! MALING!

.

Oichi: hah... Hah... Hah... Udah dapet brapa?

Nagamasa: 2-0... *Lo kate skor football apa?*

Oichi: sialllll... Masih kurang 3...

Nagamasa: ah! Motochika saja! Diakan pinter banget ngebuat api! *Apa hubungannya?*

Oichi: bener juga! *Yaelaaaaaaah*

.

Rumahnya Motochika Chosokabe...

Oichi: dianya mana yah..? Ga nampak?

Nagamasa: hm... Ah itu, itu! Dia lagi baca komik, pasti bolos less lagi!

Oichi: ini ngucil! Ayo! *Oichi kok jadi semangat gini yah? #Di sayat Oichi*

Motochika: Huaaaaam, selanjutnya bagaimana yah?

Oichi: ehehehehe... Nagamasa-sama! Tangkaaaap!

Nagamasa: *kerangkeng Motochika*

Motochika: aaaaa, apa-apaan ini? Komikku masih 457 volume yang belum kubaca!

Nagamasa: peduli amat, ayo jalan.

.

Tengah jalan...

Kerangkeng Yukimura: WOI LEPASIN GUE WOI! GUE MO BAKAR UBI! TAKEDA-SAMA BAKAL HANCURIN KALEAN!

Kerangkeng Masamune: HEEEEEI! KENDO GUE BLOM SELESAI! BALIKIN GUEEEE! CEPETEN!

Kerangkeng Motochika: OIIII! KOMIK, KOMIK, GUE BLOM PUAS!

Nagamasa: brisik!

Oichi: kita istirahat dulu yah. 3 jam aja...

Nagamasa: okelah...

.

Dirumah Nobunaga...

Nobunaga: *Gigit saputangan* mereka lama banget siiiiih...

Ranmaru: sabar, tenang aja pasti dia pulang kok Nobu-sama...

Nobunaga: huuuuu *nangis*

.

.

.

* * *

Ayo Oichi, Nagamasa! 2 lagi kooook... Munkin kurang but, beri pendapat yaaaah...


	3. Chapter 3

Kita ketemu lagi di Fic Sengoku Basara! *Applause* akhir akhir ini banyak yang ngeripiu yah? *seneng* Okay! Thanks to the review!

Nafa-chan Yuuki-terumi:

Ishida? Oke, wa pikirin dulu... Ya... Konsentrasi, konsentrasi... PIIIIP! *macet di tengah jalan, banting leptop* mungkin bole, tapi kita rundingkan dulu pada Readers/Authors laennya! Oke!?

Hanny:

Motonari? Duh, oke deh. Akan kupikir-pikir, tapi lebih baik dirundingkan bukan? Let's go! Ehem, ehem, *batuk dikit... #dihajar* Motonari itu... Yang... *mulai error, pasang speedy*

Gessie:

Kayaknya Keiji itu boleh banget! Biar ancur itu rumah Nobu-sama! *Dibanting Nobu-sama* Mungkin harus dirundingkan terlebih dahulu, ada yang mili ini, ada yang mili itu, ada yang mili Author... *plak!*

SanadaJoZhao:

Yeah! Bakalan wa lanjutin! Eh? Kan udah lanjut? Ah, lupakan...

* * *

Chapters 3

.

Oichi: huff, oke... Kita harus ambil 2 orang lagi, tapi para orang mendiskusi tiga orang.

Nagamasa: siapa aja?

Oichi: Mitsunari Isida, Motonari Mori, dan Keiji Maeda.

Nagamasa: kok perasaan cakep cakep semua... *merasa tersaing*

Oichi: kita harus buang yang satu, bawa pulang lima. *Kirain sampah, dibuang... #dipecat Para Bishie*

Nagamasa: buang Mitsunari aja!

Oichi: jangan ah, kan sayang kalo kecakepan Ishida-kun dibuang...

Nagamasa: Motonari?

Oichi: jangan! Eh? Gapapa tu... *Mana yang bener!?*

Nagamasa: kalo gitu Mitsunari Ishida dan Keiji Maeda.

Oichi: kerumah Mitsunari Ishida!

Nagamasa: catet yah! Jangan ngecengin cowok!

Oichi: okay, Captain...

.

Dirumah Mitsunari Ishida...

Mitsunari: *main game*

Oichi: kayaknya gampang tu! Masukin kerangkeng cepet!

Mitsunari: ...

Nagamasa: nggak ah, disebelahnya kamu nggak liat? Ada pedang kinclong yang baru dicuci pake Rinso? *lho?*

Oichi: sial...

Nagamasa: ah! Gini aja!

Oichi: apaan?

Nagamasa: *jalan ke saklar listrik, cabut*

Rumah Ishida: *mati*

Mitsunari: what the...?

Nagamasa: HEAH! *langsung kerangkeng Ishida*

Mitsunari: what the...? Oi! Apaan ne!? Gue lagi lawan boss tahu! Blum di Save!

Oichi: alah, itu bisa kapan kapan! Mending kamu ikut kami aja!

Mitsunari: ...

Nagamasa: kerumah Keiji Maeda!

.

Rumah Keiji Maeda...

Nagamasa: aduh, Ichi... Ngeliat badan gedenya aja bikin serem

Oichi: pake sinar pengecil saja! *lho? Kok jadi Doraemon?*

Nagamasa: masalahnya, ntar drama kayak mono gitu lho... *mendadak jawa... - PlakPlakPlak*

Oichi: kamu kuat?

Nagamasa: lumayanlah...

Oichi: aku ada ide bagus... *mendadak iblis*

Nagamasa: ... *serem*

20 tahun kemudian...(?)

Oichi: siap?

Nagamasa: ...

Oichi: kok diem?

Nagamasa: Ichi, gue diem karena.. KARENA GUE MESTI PAKE BAJU DANGO!

Oichi: cocok lho... *jempol*

Nagamasa: sial... *jalan ke Keiji*

Keiji: hem? *ngeliat lama, 1 jam, 1 per 2 jam, 2 jam, 2 per 2 jam, 3... - langsung di lempar Readers* DANGOOOO!

Oichi: START!

Nagamasa: *pencet tombol*

DZIIIING!

Keiji: *terperangkap jaring* ekh...?

Oichi: SEREEET!

Nagamasa: heah!

Keiji: KEJAMNYA KAMU DANGO, KALO KETANGKEP, KU MAKAN!

Nagamasa: *mati dah gue...*

.

Istana Azushi Oda Nobunaga, Nohime, Ranmaru, Mori, Author*Wat?*...

Nobunaga: ah... Akhirnya kalian pulang juga... Bawa anak anaknya? *lu kate kucing?*

Oichi: bawa.

Nobunaga: sapa aja?

Oichi: ABSEEEEEN!

Nagamasa: *jantungan*

Oichi: Yukimura Sanada!

Kerangkeng Yuki: Hadir!

Oichi: Masamune Date?

Kerangkeng Masa: Ada. *kok gak semangat lagi?*

Oichi: Chosokabe Motochika!?

Kerangkeng Choso: wuadah! Mana komik?

Oichi: Mitsunari Ishida~

Kerangkeng Nari: yoah~

Nagamasa: he, jangan ngegodain istri gue yah!?

Kerangkeng Nari: ...

Oichi: oke, komplit.

Kerangkeng Eda: WOI! GUENYA GA DISEBUTIN NE!?

Oichi: ah, ada yang kelupaan nyata...

Nobunaga: *kok kerangkeng bisa bicara, ah peduli...* oke, keluarin mereka...

Nagamasa: *tendang kerangkeng, cuma kerangkeng Mitsunari Ishida lho! - Dihajar Fans Ishida*

Ishida: wuoi! Kok cuman gue yang ditendang.

Nagamasa: ga sengaja, tadi kepleset...

Ishida: *mete mete*

Nohime: oke, lanjutkan... Sekarang kita harus latihan! Karena besok kita akan latihan!*Iya, wa juga nggak ngerti...*

Ranmaru: ceritanya kayak mana?

Nohime: itu diserahkan ke Nobu-sama...

Nobunaga: wuapah? Dasar Lady Butter Fly satu ini... *Butterfly=Kupu-kupu, Butter Fly=Mentega terbang - Plak*

Nohime: DOR!

Nobunaga: hieh... Oke, oke, oke... Drama yang ditentukan oleh author adalah...

TEDENG, TEDENG, TEDENG...

Yukimura: *tidur*

Nobunaga: DESPICABLE ME!

Masamune: hah? Dasi Kabel?

Nubunaga: DESPICABLE! *teriak dikuping Masamune*

Masamune: Desi kebel? Alah, merek kabel apa lagi itu?

Nobunaga: FINE! Ganti! *sms Author*

TIDING!

Nobunaga: oke, kalau begitu...

Ishida: *tidur*

Nobunaga: SAMURAI WARRIORS!

Keiji: alah, kuno...

Nobunaga: ##%% %^%^***%$ %

Keiji: tolong bicara dengan bahasa Manusia, aku tidak mengerti...

Nobunaga: *mulai telpon Author* KEIJI NOLAK THOR! DIGANTIIIII! *telinga Author lepas*

Author: FINE!

Nobunaga: oke, Author mengusulkan...

Chosokabe: *tidur sambil ngorok*

Nobunaga: SPONGEBOB SQUERPANTS!

Masamune & Keiji: SETUJU!

Nobunaga: BAGUUUUUUUS!

Nohime: dialognya?

Nabunaga: oh iya lupa.

Semua: GUBRAAAAK!

.

.

.

* * *

Muehehehe, kasihan... Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Wokeh, kita lanjut oke!? XD But first... Wa mau salam-salim apa para pembaca dan pereview menjelang besok harinya wa bosen baseng...

Kauga Isagi:

Iya, moga-moga dia terpilih! Lho? Mang udah terpilihkan? Wkowkowkowkowko... Semoga dia jadi Squidward! *diiket Squidward* kan cocok! Eh, lebih cocok kalau tutup matanya dilepas! *ditabok* hehe, THANX!

Katsunawa Yura-Tassya:

Waduh, wa mau baca Ficmu, tapi leptop sialan ini tiap mau baca fic SenBasa malah ngelek! *lempar leptop sampe kekutub utara* tapi, pasti wa baca kok! *GANBATTE!* hehe, thanx!

HanySyra9:

Iya, ntar drama pasti! Biar rapi dan guaje! Oke, itu terlalu rapih dan enak dibaca, yah... Hehe, rasanya ga ada ide... Well, thanx!

* * *

Chapter 4

.

YUKINADA FIRE! YUKINADA FIRE! YUKINADA FIRE!*intro Spongebob*

Yukinada berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat dengan baju merah dan putih layaknya cinta Indonesia *Yuki: GUE JEPAAAAANG!* dengan sepatu hitam bertali yang buat gampang sambit orang trus kabuuur... Tapi, ada ga yah sepatu yang bisa balik lagi? *dikasi nama SepatuTrang?-plak, ngaco!*

Yukinada mengambil koran yang sebenarnya hanya dibaca bagian gossipnya(?) lalu tertawa ala Spongebob...

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Yukinada, ntah apa yang diketawainnya.

"CUUUT!"

Nobunaga: tawanya pake tenggorokan, keluarnya lewat idung!*apaaa?* ULANG!

BackToDrama...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa ulang Yukinada, mencoba menyesuaikan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rumah berbentuk pantung lego membuka jendela dilantai dua, muncul lelaki tampan dengan tutup mata layaknya bajak laut. Tak lain lagi itu Masaward*apaaa? Wa bakalan di jotos Masamune!*

"Yukinada, kecilkan suaramu! Kau menganggu klarinetku!" ucap Masaward, menunjukkan klarinet biru tuanya.

Masaward kembali memainkan klarinet kesayangannya dengan baik, hampir saja meluluhkan rumah nanas Yukinada.

"CUUUT!"

Nobunaga: klarinetmu terlalu bagus! Buat suara lebih jelek dan nyaring! Layaknya Squidward!

Nohime: kereeeen~ Masaward... Hya~

Nobunaga: NOHIME!

Nohime: upss, maap Nobu-samma... Dia keren banget nutup mata dan memainkan klarinet... Ehehehe...

BackToDrama...

TULALITTOLATIODFSJDNJSAOWFKJ...*Author manggap-manggap*

Yukinada pun ikut manggap-manggap... Sampe lupa apa lagi dialog yang harus diucapkan. Sampe bikin Nobunaga pengen ngigit Author yang lagi susah nyari ide gaje fic ini.*diDOR*

"Hei, hei, hei, Masaward! Lagumu itu menghancurkan telinga pembaca!" bentak Yukinada.

"Hei... Aku memang harus begini" jawab Masaward berhenti memainkan klarinetnya.

"Tapi menyakitkan telinga! Masih untungan kalau ngebuat Dasi Kabel"

"He? Kamu mendengarkannya selagi ngorok yah?"

"Yoah~ eh? Mana ada ngorok! Kau menghancurkan reputariku saja!"

"Apa? Kau yang duluan mengancurkan reputasiku!"

"Kurang ajar!"

Yukinadapun segera mengambil tombaknya dan begitu juga Masaward segera mengambil klarinetnya(?) eh, mengambil enam pedangnya.

Nobunaga: STOOOOOP! MANA ADA DIALOG BERANTEM DAN DIALOG MACAM ITU!

Yukimura: gue ga mau lawan mainnya Masamune! Najis!

Masamune: eleh, kata gue ga najis? Ketawamu itu yang sudah bikin mual dan sakit perut!

Yukimura: sial lu! *lempar tombak kiri*

Masamune: *lempar pedang*

Yukimura: *lempar tombak kanan*

Masamune: *lempar semua pedang*

Yukimura: *maling pedang Ishida lempar ke Masamune*

Ishida: eee? *baru nyadar kalau kemalingan*

Yukimura & Masamune: *maen lempar lemparan*

Nobunaga: ya ampun... Astaga dewa langit turun dari bumi...(?) STOP! *dor ke Yukimura en Masamune*

Yukimura: wuaa...

Masamune: eit... *menghindar*

Ishida: terus kita ngapain?

Motochika: gue mo balek.

Keiji: gue pening ah, eh mana dango tadi? *celingak celinguk*

Nagamasa: ... *diem*

Oichi: jadi, drama kita batal? Kita diusir Author? *apa wa terlihat sekejam itu?*

Nagamasa: mungkin... Bagaimana kalau pilemnya Naruto aja?

Masamune: eh?

Nobunaga: benar juga! Masamune jadi Uchiha Sasuke, Yukimura jadi Uzumaki Naruto!

Oichi: ah...

Nobunaga: Nohime en Oichi masuk juga!

Oichi & Nohime: HAH?

Nobunaga: Nagamasa ama Ranmaru ikut masuk!

Ranmaru: apaaa?

Nohime: kasian, dia masih kecil... Dia mau jadi peran apa?

Nobunaga: gampang Nohime, Ranmaru jadi Konohamaru...

Nohime: *namanya hampir mirip...*

Nobunaga: Oichi jadi Hyuuga Hinata. Nohime jadi Shizune. Nagamasa jadi Jiraiya.

Nagamasa: *deathglare*

Nobunaga: maksudku Nagamasa jadi Neji Hyuuga. *padahal lebih cocok jadi Orochimaru... -,-" #ditebas pake pedang* Ranmaru jadi Konohamaru.

Ranmaru: o...

Nobunaga: Keiji jadi Jiraiya, Ishida jadi Sasori of the red sand, dan Motochika jadi Sabaku No Gaara!

Keiji: napa cuma aku yang jadi petapa mesuuuum?*Author di Rasenggan Jiraiya*

Nobunaga: Rambutmu panjang tinggal dicet putih dan WUALAAAH! Kamu siap jadi petapa genit!*Author di Rasenggan Jiraiya Sage Mode*

Nohime: ini akan berlangsung lama...

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah Nobu-sama bisa tepat waktu? Atau telat dan terpaksa dia ditendang Author ke Jepang(?) kesannya~


End file.
